Tilting and extensible and retractable supports for containers in a broad sense are well known in the prior art. The known prior art support structures generally lack the ability to operate successfully in close quarters, as within safety cabinets or lockers for liquid chemicals. The prior art structures have tended to be excessively bulky and costly and to lack the capability of being mountable on either vertical or horizontal surfaces including overhead surfaces. The present invention possesses this capability fully by virtue of a simplified inexpensive and sturdy universally mountable U-bracket which in all use positions supports the extensible and retractable slides or tracks in the required horizontal positions. The overall compact structure of the invention permits it to be used effectively in very close quarters. In the overall, the support is characterized by simplicity and compactness, strength and durability, economy of manufacturing, and convenience of use.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear to those skilled in the art in the course of the following detailed description.